


The Misadventures of Gen the Spy

by Justletmein



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Self-Indulgent, english isn't my first language, no beta we die like men, protective senku, return of jealous Senku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justletmein/pseuds/Justletmein
Summary: In which Gen joins the spy team during the Treasure Island Arc.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 213





	The Misadventures of Gen the Spy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m beginning to wonder if the fandom has some sort of hive mind because the morning after I finally began writing this my Twitter timeline was filled with fanart of Gen crossdressing 😳 I’m still not sure if I’m amazed or scared. Maybe both.  
> Can we all agree we were robbed of Gen infiltrating the harem during Treasure Island Arc? I mean, being “a little tall for a girl” was a terrible excuse. Although as I was rereading the manga to write this it was noticeable how much Gen showed off with his skills in this arc so I can’t really be mad x’D  
> As usual, I apologize in advance for any mistakes I made as English isn’t my first language.  
> Hope you enjoy and maybe it inspires more fics on this very important topic (?
> 
> [Versión en español](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430949)

“The more candidates the better, right? Isn’t that what you said?” Amaryllis asked, a scary smile appearing on her face. “Let’s run with that idea!”

Those were the words that introduced the makeover nightmare. However, Senku considered himself lucky this time, as he was soon rejected because of his voice. Amaryllis didn’t seem to mind much, moving quickly to her next victim, probably doing this to make fun of them more than anything else. While they were distracted, he took the opportunity to change back into his more comfortable clothing.

When he was done cleaning the last of the remaining makeup from his face, he heard Gen’s honeyed voice: “Disguising one’s voice is easy-peasy…~”

He turned to Gen, ready to laugh at whatever he was about to find, yet once he saw him he realized how silly he was for thinking that. He should have known that the Mentalist would adapt perfectly to the change of costume and makeup.

“Gen is on the dantier side… but still a little tall for a girl.” Kohaku commented as Gen’s modeled his disguise gracefully. Senku guessed he was quite used to dressing up from back in the day when he was famous.

“Don’t worry, there are taller girls here.” Amaryllis informed, still surprised by Gen’s voice mimicking.

Senku blinked.

“Wait, what?” They weren't seriously considering sending Gen, right?

“Isn’t that great, Senku-chan? Maybe if I play well my cards, I could seduce their chief into obedience,” Gen joked while striking a cute pose.

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” Kohaku laughed looking in his direction with a mocking smile.

“Oh, you two are…” Amaryllis began to say, blushing as she pointed between Gen and him. “Well, that actually explains a lot.”

“What it’s that supposed to mean?” Senku asked flatly, although he could feel his face heating up.

“Now, now~ Are we finished with our makeover session?” Gen intervened, making Amaryllis’ evil smile return.

“Not at all.” She said, looking into Soyuz’s and Kinro’s direction.

“You weren’t serious about that, right?” Senku silently asked Gen, taking advantage of the fact that the rest of the group was distracted.

Gen turned to look at him and Senku found himself unable to hold his stare, choosing to look away instead.

“I mean, I could try.” Gen reflected, a finger on his lips. “Maybe I could act like Amaryllis.” Had Senku been looking at him, he would have noticed the mischievous smile that appeared on his face. “You’re eyes full of intelligence~” He began to say, his voice changing completely into a sweeter tone. Senku almost jumped when Gen suddenly hugged his arm, his chest pressing against it as he put his face close to his own. “I bet your lips could teach me all the secrets of the universe~” He whispered to his ear, his warm breath tickling it softly. Senku found himself having difficulties to breathe, intoxicated by the smell of flowers despite the fact that Gen wasn’t wearing the overcoat were he usually hid them.

“O-okay, I get it.” Senku said pushing away.

If Gen noticed his stutter (which he certainly did), he didn’t say anything. Senku was grateful for that, at least until he noticed Gen’s satisfied smirk.

Ignoring his still accelerated heart rate, he returned the smirk.

“Although I doubt you will get anyone seduced with your lipstick smudged like that.” Senku pointed, leaning to clean said smudge with his finger. He knew it wasn’t really necessary, Gen would soon be cleaning all that makeup from his face anyways, but his perplexed look made it worth it. That was probably why he took the time to do so, leaving his hand on Gen’s face for a few seconds more even when he was done. Just to confuse that infuriating Mentalist, nothing more.

***

At the end, it was decided that Amaryllis, Kohaku, Gen and Kinro would infiltrate as the spy team, while Senku, Suika and Soyuz would stay behind as the science team.

“Do we really need to send four spies?” Senku asked as they were getting ready to leave.

“You heard him! It’s probably better if I stay here-” Ginro began to say, but nobody paid him attention.

“Oh, really?” Kohaku interrupted, eyeing Senku with a knowing smile. “And why is that?”

“All I’m saying is that Gen would probably be more useful in the science team, nothing else.” Senku shrugged.

“Oh? I’m flattered Senku-chan~” Gen laughed lightly. “But it’s true what Amaryllis-chan said, we will have better chances the more we are.”

“Don’t get so high on yourself, I’m just being logical here. It’s not like you are going to be chosen anyways.” He realized his mistake as soon as those words left his mouth and he was meet by Gen’s cold stare.

“Is that a challenge, Senku-chan?” Gen asked raising an eyebrow, a determined smile spreading across his face.

“Is a fact.” Senku replied, trying to ignore the sudden nervousness he felt. Gen wasn’t going to try and infiltrate just to prove a point, right? And anyways, _if_ he happened to succeed, wouldn’t that be actually good thing?

“We’ll see about that.” Gen’s cheery voice replied, heading to the boat where Amaryllis, Kohaku and dragged-against-his-will-Ginro were waiting.

“I’ll join you as soon as I finish a little present for you all,” Senku found himself saying.

“Senku, I can’t believe I’m telling this to you, but do I really have to remind you that with your voice you could hardly pass as a girl.” Kohaku asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

“Well, you can always pretend to be mute,” Gen suggested with a thoughtful expression. “Although I doubt you would be able to keep your mouth shut, right?”

Senku decided to ignore that last comment along with aggressiveness hidden behind that smile.

“Not as a spy, I just think that I could use the opportunity to pretend to be another islander and take a good look of what we are up against.” He explained nonchalantly.

“Oh, really?” Gen asked, crossing his arms and staring at him in disbelief.

“Yeah, so don’t expect me to comfort you once you get rejected.” Senku replied while picking his ear.

“What’s up with you two today?” Kohaku sighed. “Come on, let’s get rowing! We cannot be late.”

***

As soon as they finished making the earpieces, they rushed back to where the harem selection was taking place. After leaving some instructions to Soyuz, Senku mixed into the crowd, getting right on time for Gen’s turn to introduce himself. By then, Amaryllis and Kohaku had already been selected and, surprisingly enough, even Ginro (or rather, Ginrolina) was chosen.

Not for the first time, he found himself hoping that Gen would desist from his ridiculous idea. After all, they had already successfully infiltrated three of them, they didn't need any more spies.

“My~ my~ I fell nervous all of a sudden.” A Lillian-like voice exclaimed.

Senku froze as he heard gaps of surprise from the islanders.

Of course he was going to use _that_.

“What do we have here? What’s your name?” Ibara asked moving uncomfortably close to Gen, who somehow managed to keep a timid smile on his face. A little voice from the back of his mind wondered if such ability was result of previous experiences.

“Genevieve, but you can call me Gen if you desire,” continued the sing-song voice. Senku knew Gen well enough to recognize the disdain hidden behind all that sweetness. By the way he keep using his voice to keep not only Ibara but also their whole audience engaged, Senku couldn’t help but picture him as a mermaid luring her victims, a mesmerizing danger.

All of a sudden, Ibara grabbed Gen’s face, pulling him impossibly closer to his own.

Senku clenched his jaw and tried to approach them despite the crowd, scape plans running through his mind.

Was Gen’s disguise discovered? How did Ibara managed to see through all that makeup?

But as he got closer, he noticed the predatory look on Ibara’s face and felt his blood boil.

“You’re tall but you do have a beautiful face and your voice would be an excellent addition to the harem.” He heard Ibara mumble. “Selected!” He exclaimed, finally releasing Gen.

“I’m very grateful for your consideration.” Gen said, bowing gracefully with pleasant smile on his face. “I don’t think I will ever be able to repay to.” He added looking at him through his eyelashes.

And while Ibara seemed really pleased with himself, Senku wanted to puke.

As they began to leave with the rest of the harem, Senku and Gen’s eyes meet. Instead of the smugness he would have expected after succeeding at proving his point, Gen gave him a reassuring smile. Senku felt himself relax. Right, they were counting on him and he didn’t have time to lose.

***

“We’re gonna make a drone!! Up in the air science reigns supreme!!” Senku exclaimed, but the only reaction he got were Soyuz and Suika’s confused expressions. “At least Gen would understand what I’m talking about,” he mumbled to himself.

Well, anyone from his time would, even a big oaf like Taiju.

“Huh… Are you okay, Senku?” Suika asked, her worried expression evident despite her mask.

“Of course.” He automatically replied.

It wasn’t long before the robo-mice they send returned with a letter written by Gen with Kohaku’s findings. Soon, they got Ryusui revived as well, and with his help they brought Taiju and Kaseki back. However, even with them back, he still missed Gen wandering around, asking him questions despite not always understanding his answers.

It wasn’t long before they finished gathering all the remaining pieces of their friends and began depetrifying them. That was when Amaryllis and Gen arrived with the terrible news of Kohaku’s and Ginro’s sacrifice.

“By the way, what happened to you?” Chrome asked Gen who, conscious that he didn’t have time to get changed, opted to simply put his overcoat over his clothing instead. Its familiar weight bringing him some reassurance that everything was going to be alright.

“Oh, he’s part of a harem now.” Senku was quick to answer, amusement clear in his voice.

“Senku-chan! Don’t say it like that, they are going to get the wrong idea!” Gen protested hiding his face behind his sleeves in fake embarrassment. However, he couldn’t help but laugh along with Senku when he saw their friends shocked expressions.

As they began to discuss the information they gathered, how the islanders probably had only one petrification device and Kirasame wasn’t aware of her master’s petrification, Mozu arrived.

“This is our one chance for someone to bring it all crumbling down…~” Gen muttered to them as they all silently agreed on Mozu’s willingness to betray Ibara. “Someone, someone…” He noticed Ryusui, Senku and Chrome’s expecting smiles. “Oh. Right. Me.” With a sigh, Gen turned towards Mozu and made his sweetest smile, reminding himself that he was still disguised and might as well use it on his favor. “My Moz-chan… Welcome to our Kingdom of Sci-I mean, sorcery! What do you say to teaming up?” And then, for good measure, he lowered his voice into a more seductive tone: “Does that idea get you excited?” He asked, throwing some flowers he had hidden under his sleeves.

Senku decided to use the drone to disperse Gen’s flowers, startling Mozu by doing so. Of course, this was to make their act much more convincing and had nothing to do with how Mozu was leaning too close to Gen for his taste. What was it with islanders and personal space anyways?

However, Gen used the distraction of the drone to sneak to Mozu’s side.

Right, that way Mozu would trust him more easily.

“I mean, since you’re so amazingly strong…” Gen continued, but Senku found himself having trouble to concentrate, his eyes following Gen’s hand as he gently stroke the muscles of Mozu’s arm. “Even if Ibara and all his soldiers combined their might, you’d still be 1.5 times as strong as them. Isn’t that right?”

“Mm... the gap’s bigger than you think.” Mozu answered, leaning to the touch.

Once again, Senku reminded himself that this was all part of Gen’s manipulation techniques. He joined the discussion, trying to reason with Mozu on how their interests aligned. However, he didn’t seemed convinced and that was when Gen started demanding Mozu to give them the petrification weapon, successfully moving the topic from if Mozu should kill them or not to how they were supposed to work together.

“I’ll be keeping an eye on this little hideout of yours from afar. So you really have no choice but to obey me.” Mozu said, his weapon dangerously close to Gen's head. “You’re lucky you have a pretty face.” He added, finally lifting his weapon. “If things go sideways, I might still give you a chance to join my harem.”

“Hopefully it won't come to that ~” Gen said with a giggle.

Senku made the mistake of staring at him in disbelief, catching Mozu’s attention in the process.

“I don’t know what your deal is, sorcerer, but I can see she’s smart enough to choose what suits her best.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about and, honestly, I don’t care either.” Senku replied, raising his chin to meet his eyes.

“How about we get going with the plan?” Ukyo quickly intervened.

“Right.” Senku said between clenched teeth. “Let me explain to you what we’re going to do.” He noticed how Gen was staring at him curiously, but decided to ignore it. Focusing instead on organizing how exactly they were going to take Ibara down.

Once they were done and, as soon as Mozu left, they started to celebrate their small victory of the day.

“Now, let’s get some rest...” Gen sighed, completely deflated after what had just transpired. Apparently, keeping his composure all that time had actually taken a toll on him.

“We have some work to do, but go ahead.” Senku replied, unable to stop himself from smiling. “After all, you earned it, Mentalist.”

“Thank you, Senku-chan~” Gen beamed at him despite his obvious exhaustion. “And don’t worry, I wouldn’t replace you for anyone.” He added, giving him a quick peck on his cheek before pulling away to yawn. “Man, I’m so tired.” He mumbled, leaving to clean himself and finally change back to his usual clothing.

Senku watched him go, unable to move from where he stood. It wasn’t until Chrome found him to ask some questions that he came back to his senses.

“Also, I just saw Gen sleeping in a corner. Shouldn’t he return to the harem to avoid raising suspicions?” Chrome asked him.

“Nah, by the time they notice he is gone, they will be having a much bigger problem to worry about.” Senku smiled maliciously. That’s right, they still had a lot of work to do and no time to waste.

Chrome nodded excitedly, but then squinted his eyes.

“Senku, what’s that on your face?”

It took him half a second to react.

“Nothing!” Senku exclaimed, slapping his own face by quickly covering the kiss mark with his hand.

“You’re getting all red… Wait, is that a…?”

“I said it’s nothing. Come on, I’ll teach the basics of drone-building.” He hurriedly interrupted.

“So bad!”

He sighed, relieved that Chrome was easily distracted by that. However, considering that Ryuusui and Ukyo had been watching the scene unfold from afar with amused expressions on their faces, this was far from over.

As he got back to work, he stole a few glances to where Gen was peacefully sleeping, the idea of waking him up crossing his mind a couple of times. He finally decided against it.

Gen deserved some rest, at least for tonight. Tomorrow, however, he will work him to the bone as a repayment for all he had put him through.

“I know you love him and all, but could you stop making eyes to Gen for one minute and help us here?” Ukyo called.

Yep, he was most definitely going to make him pay for whatever his has done to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, don’t hesitate to let me know what you think!  
> You can also reach me on [Tumblr](https://fieryjeanne.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fieryjeanne) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/fieryjeanne/) as @fieryjeanne  
> Have a great day! 😊


End file.
